


A Rogue Christmas

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [96]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party at the Queens, Christmas but still before Martin died and all, F/M, I am vagueing the shit out of timelines here, Lenny & Mick are rightfully afraid of the Big Sibling Talks, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective!Iris, Threesome - M/M/M, Wally didn't fuck off to the Legends, he made new friends instead, just... happy stuff, protective!oliver, somewhere last season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: In an attempt to bring some normality into their lives, Felicity throws a huge holiday party. Oliver is along for the ride, mainly because this way he finally gets to give the Protective Big Brother Speech to Rory and Snart.





	1. Legends of Tomorrow

Flash || ColdWaveFlash || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Rogue Christmas || Olicity|| Arrow

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Rogue Christmas

Fandom: Flash | Arrow | DC Comics

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. The _Green Arrow_ comics are copyright by DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m/m, m/f, fluff, protectiveness, Christmas Party

Main Pairings: Mick/Leonard/Barry & Oliver/Felicity

Side Pairings: Roy/Dick, Cisco/Lisa, Ray/Caitlin, John/Lyla, Joe/Cecille

Arrow Characters: Oliver Queen | Green Arrow, Felicity Smoak | Overwatch, William Clayton, John Diggle | Spartan, Lyla Michaels, Quentin Lance

Flash Characters: Bartholomew 'Barry' Allen | The Flash, Lisa Snart | Golden Glider, Cisco Ramon | Vibe, Caitlin Snow, Ralph Dibny | Elongated Man, Cecille Horton, Joseph 'Joe' West, Iris West

Legends Characters: Mick Rory | Heat Wave, Leonard Snart | Captain Cold, Sara Lance | White Canary, Raymond 'Ray' Palmer | Atom, Zari Tomaz, Nathaniel 'Nate' Heywood | Steel, Martin Stein | Firestorm, Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson | Firestorm, Amaya Jiwe |Vixen

Teen Titans Characters: Wallace 'Wally' West | Kid Flash, Thea Queen | Speedy, Roy Harper | Arsenal, Richard 'Dick' Grayson | Nightwing

Summary: In an attempt to bring some normality into their lives, Felicity throws a huge holiday party. Oliver is along for the ride, mainly because this way he finally gets to give the Protective Big Brother Speech to Rory and Snart.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_A Rogue Christmas_

_Part 1: Legends of Tomorrow_

_Prompt:_ "Luck? Nope. Skills." - "If it's skill then do it again." (ColdWaveFlash)

"Either you're cheating or you're insanely lucky", accused Nate with a glare.

"Luck? Nope. Skills", declared Snart smoothly, smirking.

"If it's skill then do it again", demanded Zari and gathered the cards together again.

Jax huffed and leaned back on his chair, watching Snart count his winnings. From across the room, he could feel Grey's eyes on him, giving him a pointed look – what was he doing playing poker against not one but two criminals. And Stein had a point there. Playing poker with Snart and Rory was never a good idea. The thing was, for the past couple of days, it had been intensely dull and boring on the Wave Rider, so it was either playing poker with Snart, Rory, Nate and Zari, or watching Sara and Amaya spar and risking being forced to join them, or listen to Grey and Ray nerd-babble two tables over. He was honestly looking forward to the holidays at this point.

"And you're sure you don't want to go to the Queens' holiday party?", asked Nate curiously.

Jax shrugged. "Grey invited me along to go celebrate with his family. And I gotta gather some extra points as favorite uncle with Ronnie already, don't I? Besides... that party sounds like a mess."

"Why? Just because the big wedding you guys went to attend turned into a total disaster featuring Nazis from an alternate reality?", drawled Zari. "I mean, that was an unforgettable wedding."

Everyone at the table grunted at the memory of the fatal failure of the first attempt at a wedding between Oliver and Felicity. It had been supposed to be a grand beautiful event, but got kind of hijacked by the Nazis. Definitely unforgettable though.

"You will not be a bad influence on my grandson, Jefferson", called Martin out pointedly.

"Wha—at? Never, Grey", called Jax back with a broad grin.

"And let's not forget the part where touching down in 2017 is going to mean having to watch Mick and Len make out with Barry", tagged Nate on and made a face.

"It's like a rite of passage to walk in on them having sex at least once", offered Jax to Zari.

Zari raised both her eyebrows and shrugged at that. She had a pretty good grasp on what she would be walking in on considering she had read Mick's polyamorous erotica novel and she figured he drew a lot from his own life and relationship with Snart and Allen. Her eyes found the two former – well, mostly former – criminals who had kept uncharacteristically quiet during the conversation.

/break\

Sara was sitting with Len in the library, supposedly researching. The two had grown to become an odd pair of friends ever since joining the Legends. After Snart had sacrificed himself to save them and they only barely managed to rescue him, the two had grown even closer. He had died, technically, but timey-wimey mumbo-jumbo had led to them bringing him back nonetheless because his conscience had still been around, haunting Mick. At first, Mick had thought he was going insane, but that was by far not the case. It took them some time to figure out a way to actually grow Snart a new body with Gideon – but hey, she made full limbs, she could do this – and move his consciousness into it. At the end of the day, both of them had died and come back.

"Do you ever regret joining the Legends?", asked Sara curiously.

"Mh? I don't think me and Mick would have returned to the Wave Rider after the disbandment if we would regret joining, don't you think?", countered Leonard.

"You rejoined the crew again because you two were going crazy in Aruba, mourning Barry. But they managed to free him from the Time Prison", pointed Sara out. "If he had never been in there and you two would have gotten to return to him, heroes and saviors in your own right, redeemed from the deeds of your past... would you have truly left him again?"

"You're not the type to get lost in what ifs", mused Len thoughtfully. "I can't attest for potential pasts, Sara. He's safe and alive now and he has his own calling. Here, we get leeway. We're not heroes. We will never be. In Central City? Have you met the Wests? They're a bunch of goodie-two-shoes. One false step and the Detective will be willing to throw us back into jail. The really scary one in that family is and always will be Barry's sister though."

"Iris?", asked Sara confused. "Why? She seems... very harmless."

"But fiercely protective of her brother", countered Len and grimaced. "If she thought me and Mick were still criminal enough to lead to a heartbreak for her brother then she would most likely tear us apart all on her own. No. That entire team? Too many goodie-two-shoes for us to be comfortable."

"Your boyfriend is a goodie-two-shoes", argued Sara amused.

"Yes, but he vibrates in bed", replied Len with a dirty grin. "And does _entirely_ different things in bed too. For him, the whole innocent puppy-dog eyes is quite... charming. And redeemable."

Sara snorted and shook her head in amusement. She shouldn't have asked.

/break\

Mick had been polishing his gun for the past two hours. And it was not a euphemism. Amaya and Zari exchanged a look over their breakfast. Mick was _humming_. In lack of a better word, one would describe him as _happy_. Which was wildly concerning, really. The last time he had looked that happy, they had just heard the news of vampires in Victorian London.

"Hey, buddy. You looking forward to seeing Barry again?", asked Ray with a carefree smile as he entered the kitchen and sat down opposite Mick. "Got a Christmas present for him?"

"Yes", replied Mick with what could only be described as an unholy smile.

"Oh, wha-", started Ray interested.

"No", interrupted Amaya rather firmly. "No need to spoil the surprise."

"But... it's not like it's for me... so it's not a surprise", frowned Ray confused.

"But you'll babble it on", countered Amaya pointedly, though the real reason was a different one.

Mick's grin widened even more. Still humming, he got up to return to his and Lenny's cabin. Today was the day. They were going to the Queens' party and they would get to spend time with Barry again. It had been far too long since they last got to be with their speedster.

"You're in a good mood, Mick", observed Leonard when Mick entered their room.

"Mh. Can't wait to see Scarlet in our present", grinned Mick.

Leonard huffed at that though the grin on his lips matched Mick's. "Christmas is all about unwrapping presents after all, isn't it?"

/break\

"Merry Chris—Woah, okay. Stand down, boys."

Barry was staring wide-eyed, lifting his hands up in the air as both the Cold Gun and the Heat Gun were trained on his head suddenly. As soon as Lenny and Mick realized who had just broken into their room and woken them up, they dropped their weapons.

"Scarlet, how often have I told you not to sneak up on us?", growled Mick annoyed.

"I wanted to _surprise_ you", huffed Barry with a pout, crossing his arms.

"You... couldn't wait to see us, mh?", asked Leonard knowingly, a smirk on his lisp.

Barry's cheeks turned red to match his suit as he averted his eyes. "I mean, it's... Christmas. And after waking up, I had to watch Joe and Cecille be all sweet and in love."

"Ah, future stepmom", teased Leonard amused. "She seemed impressive, during the Nazi-fight."

"She _is_ impressive", grunted Barry softly. "I really like her, I like how happy she makes Joe."

"So seeing your old man be all lovey-dovey made you wanna be lovey-dovey too", accused Mick.

The grin on his lips matched Lenny's as the arsonist reached out to wrap an arm around Barry's waist and pull him down onto the bed. Barry yelped a little as he collapsed against Mick's chest. Mick smiled pleased and tucked the speedster beneath his chin.

"How long do you think we have?", asked Barry as he snuggled up to Mick.

"Don't know. Don't care", grumbled Mick.

"Sara said something about landing early to drop off the professor and Jax", offered Leonard as he laid down behind Barry, gently kissing the back of his neck. "So I'm positive we have some more time. You know how long Nathaniel takes to get ready in the morning."

"Hair too", grunted Mick pointedly.

"Yes, Raymond too", agreed Leonard with a laugh.

"I live with Iris and Cecille. I know about having to wait my turn for the bathroom", huffed Barry.

"You do know you're old enough to get your own place, right?", teased Leonard amused.

He trailed kisses along Barry's shoulders, while Barry cuddled up to Mick some more. The large man was perfect for cuddling, warm and soft and comfortable. Barry sighed contently as Len spooned him from behind. With a very pleased smile on his lips did Leonard lean over to properly kiss Mick good morning too. It was downright endearing how pleased Mick looked, with their third tucked against his chest like that. Though Leonard couldn't deny that he too was happy to have Barry back with them. What Sara had said, it rang true. If they hadn't believed Barry to be locked away forever, they might have thought twice about leaving Central City.

"Have you missed us, Scarlet?", asked Leonard teasingly.

"Obviously", grumbled Barry pointedly. "Joe's been... kind of frustrated ever since Wally left."

"Why'd your brother leave?", asked Mick confused.

Both Mick and Leonard had spoken with the kid before, worked with him. He was amusing.

"Too many speedsters around", offered Barry with a sigh. "Got tired of being in my shadow, I guess. Being Kid Flash on Team Flash... Yeah, I get it."

"Mh, and is your brother going to join us for Christmas?", wondered Leonard.

"I have no idea. He's barely been in contact with us since he left", sighed Barry, pulling Lenny closer against himself. "I hope? But... _your_ sister is going to join us for Christmas."

Leonard raised his eyebrows curiously at that and exchanged a look with Mick. "She is?"

"You're going to have _so much_ fun with that", chuckled Barry teasingly.

"Scarlet, what are you keeping from me?", asked Leonard, nipping Barry's neck.

Barry laughed and swatted at him. "Cisco and Lisa got back together a little while ago."

"Mh. We get to threaten the pipsqueak some more", grumbled Mick very pleased.

Leonard raised both of his eyebrows. "Now how did that happen?"

"After you... died, she started... coming around occasionally. Guess she was a bit... lost. And after you came back from the dead, well...", shrugged Barry. "Turns out while you two were in Aruba and Wally was posing as me, apparently... they asked for her help and the Golden Glider became Miss Midas, a young upcoming hero."

"How have I not heard of this before?", grunted Leonard pointedly.

"It's not like you drop by with a lot of social calls", muttered Barry.

"We're literally saving all of history, Scarlet", defended Mick gruffly.

Barry laughed softly and leaned up to peck first Mick on the lips and then Leonard. "You can get all caught up on the party. But for now, you're all mine."


	2. The Flash

Flash || ColdWaveFlash || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Rogue Christmas || ColdWaveFlash || Flash

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Rogue Christmas

Fandom: Flash | Arrow | DC Comics

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. The _Green Arrow_ comics are copyright by DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, protectiveness, m/f

Main Pairings: Mick/Leonard/Barry & Oliver/Felicity

Side Pairings: Roy/Dick, Cisco/Lisa, Ray/Caitlin, John/Lyla, Joe/Cecille

Arrow Characters: Oliver Queen | Green Arrow, Felicity Smoak | Overwatch, William Clayton, John Diggle | Spartan, Lyla Michaels, Quentin Lance

Flash Characters: Bartholomew 'Barry' Allen | The Flash, Lisa Snart | Golden Glider, Cisco Ramon | Vibe, Caitlin Snow, Ralph Dibny | Elongated Man, Cecille Horton, Joseph 'Joe' West, Iris West

Legends Characters: Mick Rory | Heat Wave, Leonard Snart | Captain Cold, Sara Lance | White Canary, Raymond 'Ray' Palmer | Atom, Zari Tomaz, Nathaniel 'Nate' Heywood | Steel, Martin Stein | Firestorm, Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson | Firestorm, Amaya Jiwe |Vixen

Teen Titans Characters: Wallace 'Wally' West | Kid Flash, Thea Queen | Speedy, Roy Harper | Arsenal, Richard 'Dick' Grayson | Nightwing

Summary: In an attempt to bring some normality into their lives, Felicity throws a huge holiday party. Oliver is along for the ride, mainly because this way he finally gets to give the Protective Big Brother Speech to Rory and Snart. The real surprise is when Roy, Thea and Wally join the party.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_A Rogue Christmas_

_Part 2: The Flash_

_Prompt:_ "It's not fair that you're hot and funny." - "Look who's talking…just kidding, your jokes suck." (ColdWaveFlash)

Joe was reading the newspaper when Cecille joined him in the kitchen, kissing him softly on the cheek before going to get herself some breakfast. The house was unusually quiet. Wally having left had quieted it down some and currently, Barry wasn't home either. Though Joe knew the silence won't last for too long. Once the baby was born, this house would be the opposite of quiet. And as nervous as Joe was about a baby, he was also eager. He had been all alone when he had raised Iris and Barry, he had missed out on nearly all of Wally's life. This child, he would get the chance to raise it with the woman he loved and this child would have the most amazing three older siblings possible who were going to help Joe and Cecille with the baby too.

"And Wells is really not coming?", asked Joe with a frown as Cecille sat down.

"He's celebrating with his daughter on their Earth", replied Cecille with a smile. "I think it's good for them, to reconnect some. There's been too much distance between them lately."

Joe grunted at that. As annoying as Harrison Wells could be at times, he knew what it was like to try and connect with his child. He smiled when Iris joined them in the kitchen.

"We meet up with the Wave Rider in an hour, they take us to Star City", stated Iris. "Morning."

"Good morning. And... Barry went on ahead, didn't he?", asked Joe.

"Couldn't wait any longer", chuckled Iris with a fond smile.

Joe sighed, though he had made his peace with this a while ago. His son was dating two criminals. But at least both Rory and Snart were working hard to redeem themselves. They had joined the Legends for Barry, to prove they were more than just criminals. They had saved history itself, or so Joe was told, and had helped them with the big alien and Nazi problems. They were... more complex than just black or white, criminal or hero. And as long as they made Barry happy, Joe was going to tolerate them. But the moment they hurt his son, they would long for Iron Heights.

/break\

Caitlin smiled as she, Cicso, Lisa, Ralph, Iris, Joe and Cecille boarded the Wave Rider. This ship would never cease to amaze her. A part of her really wanted to join, to learn more both about the technology and about history. But she knew Team Flash needed her more.

"Welcome aboard, Team Flash. Go and get comfortable, take-off is in five", greeted Sara Lance.

"Lenny!", exclaimed Lisa and simply pushed past the other Legends.

She jumped her brother and hugged him, while Cisco decidedly stayed a little behind. Having started to date Leonard's sister was a little... frightening, on the front of Leonard Snart and his husband. He did not look forward to being threatened by the guns he built.

"Pipsqueak", grunted Mick and rested a heavy hand on Cisco's shoulder, squeezing in a downright painful way. "Never thought you actually had the guts to date a Snart."

Cisco winced and tried to squirm out of it, while Zari handed out popcorn to Caitlin, Iris and Ralph with a bright smile. Apparently, she had really been looking forward to this show.

"Now, Cisco", drawled Len as he approached them. "What do you prefer? Slowly freezing to death and being kept around as a nice trophy, or burning to death...?"

"Lenny!", exclaimed Lisa frustrated. "Please stop threatening my boyfriend. Ba—arry."

"Right. Yeah. Right here", yelped Barry as he appeared right between Cisco and Len. "No hurting Cisco, Lenny. He's good to Lisa, I promise. I've seen them together. They're good together. Happy together. Please calm down so we can go to Felicity's party."

"Yes. I was promised food, not a murder", agreed Nate awkwardly.

Mick's smile just brightened as he squeezed Cisco's shoulder a little harder.

Cisco winced, until Barry went to kiss Mick and distract him for long enough so Cisco could escape and bravely hide behind Caitlin and Lisa. The two women rolled their eyes as they looked at each other. Barry sighed and grabbed both of his boyfriends by their hands.

"How about we all go and take our seats now so we can leave?", suggested Sara patiently.

/break\

The party was held in the bunker, nicely decorated in what looked like Christmas and Hanukkah had a baby and that baby threw up some glitter all around it. But it was nice, in its own over-the-top way, because it was cozy and oddly homey. At a large table, they had set out various foods so everyone could take and eat whatever they wanted. Cecille and Joe were talking to Diggle and Lyla, Cecille cooing at how adorable baby John was while Joe was trying to get some insight into the whole balancing saving the world and raising a toddler. Caitlin, Ray, Cisco and Felicity were drinking and talking science in one corner, while Sara and Quentin finally got to catch up on each other's lives. Iris, Lisa, Zari and Amaya were talking in another corner of the room. Ralph seemed to get along rather good with Nate and, after some drinks were already in their systems, they went to join the girls, laughing loudly and over the top at something Zari had just said.

"It's not fair that you're hot and funny", laughed Ralph with an over-exaggerated wink.

"Look who's talking…just kidding, your jokes suck", drawled Zari unimpressed.

"Oh, burn", laughed Nate, clapping Ralph on the shoulder hard.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he walked past them. William was coming in handy as he was currently distracting Barry – being a huge Flash fan, meeting and talking to the actual Flash was absolutely incredible to the boy, obviously. A smile found its way onto Oliver's face as he saw the bright-eyed expression his son was spotting when talking to Barry. Which meant Barry was too preoccupied with his biggest fan to hover around his boyfriends. Which meant Oliver would finally get a minute alone with Mick Rory and Leonard Snart. Something he had not gotten the chance to do the past two times they had met, due to an increasingly overwhelming number of either aliens or Nazis occupying them. Right now, there was no danger. Well, aside from Oliver Queen.

"Whiskey?", offered Oliver as he found the two men sitting on an arm-chair.

Rory sat on it, with Snart being perched up on the armrest. The two men were watching Barry and William too, their eyes had been unusually soft when doing so. It was hard for Oliver to wrap his head around this. Two of Barry's biggest villains, just turning into love-sick puppies for the hero who had arrested them before. But the evidence was rather clear.

"What's the catch, Hood?", grunted Mick wearily.

"I know you already got the shovel-talk from Barry's father _and_ his sister, but both Joe and Iris West have one thing I don't", started Oliver seriously, glaring down at them intimidatingly. "They have the moral high ground of not taking lives. If the two of you betray Barry and break his heart, your bodies will be found riddled with arrows."

"And I respect that in a man", assured Leonard with a smirk, holding up his glass. "The two of us were threatening Cisco just before we came over to Star City, you see. There's nothing more important than family, is there? Younger siblings, they need to be protected."

Oliver turned around some and faced the crowd. "They do. And Barry is not my blood, he is still... He is my brother in arms, the boy I tried to train. Sometimes, he is too naive and too forgiving and one day, that is going to break either his neck or his heart. And whatever it is, I will avenge him."

"And I can respect that", assured Leonard once more, sipping his whiskey. "We have no plans of ever hurting Barry. We love him. And I understand why you little heroes have a hard time wrapping your heads around that, but it's still so. But if we ever end up breaking his heart, I think you people will first have to fight among yourselves to figure out _who_ gets to avenge him."

"Skirt from the parallel world dropped by too to threaten us", grunted Mick and put his glass down. "We got used to being threatened about Scarlet by now."

Oliver huffed. That seemed like a Kara thing to do. The blonde was rather protective of her friends too, a quality that Oliver cherished very much about her. Shaking his head, he emptied his drink.

"Hey, doll", greeted Mick as he crouched down behind Barry. "Playing with yourself?"

Barry's ears were dark-red as he glared at Mick and hit him with the Flash figure. "William wanted me to sign it for him. And if you can't behave, you get to wait in the ship."

Mick huffed out a laugh at that and wrapped his arms around Barry's midsection. "You know if you want Captain Cold signed, he's sitting right over there, kid."

William perked up some at that and turned to look at Len. Without the parker and traditional villain get-up, it was hard to tell the relaxed man nursing a whiskey was _the_ Captain Cold. Oliver stepped out of the way when his son ran up to Snart in excitement. That one, Ollie was a bit concerned about. Instead, he went to join Quentin and Sara. It was good seeing Quentin laugh like that again, so happy to have his daughter at his side again, to see her safe. Oliver smiled when William joined him, curious to hear some heroic stories from the captain of the Wave Rider. From the corner of his eyes did Oliver see how Snart all the while was joining Rory and Barry.

"You doing okay, doll?", asked Mick lowly, kissing Barry just below the earlobe.

"Mh. Yeah. It's... nice, having everyone together like this", smiled Barry and leaned back against Mick. "Well... nearly everyone. I've seen Joe turn around multiple times now, checking if Wally came after all. And I know Ollie is missing his sister too."

"Where is the junior archer?", asked Leonard curiously, surveying the area. "It does seem that Team Robin Hood is smaller than I seem to recall..."

"Thea and Roy took off together and the rest of the team had... a bit of a fall-out", shrugged Barry. "Or so Felicity said. They're not exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Mh, that sounds interesting", observed Mick. "Was there fighting?"

Barry heaved a sigh and nudged Mick pointedly. "Anyway, yeah. Ollie doesn't know where Thea is right now, much like Joe doesn't know where Wally is..."

"Wally is right behind you, brother."

Barry yelped and would have stumbled backward if not for Mick standing right behind him and having his arms around his waist. Both of them turned around a little to face a wildly grinning Wally. The next moment, Barry broke out of Mick's hold to hug Wally, soon enough joined by a loudly squealing Iris and then also by Joe and Cecille.

"You know, those loud, affectionate people are essentially your in-laws", pointed Lisa out.

"Can it, sis", chided Leonard, one eyebrow raised. "We try not to think on that too much."

He wrapped an affectionate arm around her shoulders. He hadn't even realized just how much he missed her. He was glad the professor had figured out a way to communicate across time, so they could call not just Barry regularly, but also Lisa.

"They _stole_ our speedster", frowned Mick displeased, crossing his arms. "Buncha heroes they are."

"You're so—o in lo—ove", teased Lisa with a giggle.

"Perhaps we're just two old fools", sighed Leonard and leaned against his husband. "Aren't we?"

"Apparently", grumbled Mick, tilting his head to kiss Leonard. "Otherwise we wouldn't have fallen in love with an oversized puppy-dog set on saving the world."

"Says the time-traveling hero", snorted Lisa. "Pardon me, the time-traveling _legend_."


	3. Arrow

Flash || ColdWaveFlash || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Rogue Christmas || ColdWaveFlash || Flash

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Rogue Christmas

Fandom: Flash | Arrow | DC Comics

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. The _Green Arrow_ comics are copyright by DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, protectiveness, m/f

Main Pairings: Mick/Leonard/Barry & Oliver/Felicity

Side Pairings: Roy/Dick, Cisco/Lisa, Ray/Caitlin, John/Lyla, Joe/Cecille

Arrow Characters: Oliver Queen | Green Arrow, Felicity Smoak | Overwatch, William Clayton, John Diggle | Spartan, Lyla Michaels, Quentin Lance

Flash Characters: Bartholomew 'Barry' Allen | The Flash, Lisa Snart | Golden Glider, Cisco Ramon | Vibe, Caitlin Snow, Ralph Dibny | Elongated Man, Cecille Horton, Joseph 'Joe' West, Iris West

Legends Characters: Mick Rory | Heat Wave, Leonard Snart | Captain Cold, Sara Lance | White Canary, Raymond 'Ray' Palmer | Atom, Zari Tomaz, Nathaniel 'Nate' Heywood | Steel, Martin Stein | Firestorm, Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson | Firestorm, Amaya Jiwe |Vixen

Teen Titans Characters: Wallace 'Wally' West | Kid Flash, Thea Queen | Speedy, Roy Harper | Arsenal, Richard 'Dick' Grayson | Nightwing

Summary: In an attempt to bring some normality into their lives, Felicity throws a huge holiday party. Oliver is along for the ride, mainly because this way he finally gets to give the Protective Big Brother Speech to Rory and Snart. The real surprise is when Roy, Thea and Wally join the party.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_A Rogue Christmas_

_Part 3: Arrow_

_Prompt:_ "This bath is too damn hot." - "This is why we can't do cute things. You complain too much." (Olicity)

Hosting a huge holiday party for not just Team Arrow, but also Team Flash and the Legends had seemed like an absolutely insane idea. But there was no way Oliver could say no to Felicity, especially not when she teamed up with William to use the puppy-dog eyes. Sometimes, it still threw Oliver for a loop that he now had a family – a wife and a son. A... good and happy family.

So, in a way, it felt very _right_ to have this huge get-together. Their team was their family. Diggle and Quentin definitely, especially after the fallout with the others. Barry and his team slash family. The Legends too. Granted, Felicity _had_ dropped an invite at the Danvers sisters' place too, but they hosted their own little family gathering so they had declined. The others however – Team Flash and the Legends – gladly came. In a way, Oliver guessed, Felicity was trying to make up for the big wedding that had been crashed. Their big wedding. And while, sure, the two had made up for it, it had still been more smaller scale. Many of the people they wanted at their wedding hadn't been invited, mainly to avoid another disaster like the sudden Nazi invasion.

So Oliver Queen was one hundred percent prepared for someone to crash this party. He had weapons systematically stowed away and was completely prepared to fight off demons from hell.

What he did not expect was for Thea and Roy to crash the party. Yes, he had wanted to invite them, but they had not yet called them with an actual _address_. He missed his sister dearly and wished she would be there. After all those months sitting next to her at the hospital, having her back had been such a relief. To see her go with her ex-boyfriend though... But he understood it. Even after the separation, they were still close. And there was something that Roy had offered her. Oliver wasn't sure what it was but Felicity had assured him it was not a relationship. Whatever that meant.

"It's so good to see you, Speedy", smiled Oliver as he welcomed Thea into a hug.

"Roy! You're looking good!", exclaimed Felicity, hugging the air out of Roy.

Oliver blinked a bit surprised and looked at his wife. "Weren't you just... all the way over there?"

"Mh? Oh. Yes", nodded Felicity. "But then Lisa stole Cisco and Nate placed mistletoe over the table and... uhm... I left because I started feeling like an intruder."

Oliver, Roy and Thea all turned to look at the table she was motioning at. Ray Palmer was half laying on the table, with Caitlin essentially tackling him onto it, the two heavily making out.

"...Were we gone that long?", asked Thea surprised, eyebrows raised.

"No, actually, that's a development of two hours and four eggnogs ago", replied Felicity. "Now, who's brooding, dark and handsome? I don't remember having _another one_ of those in this cave."

Oliver frowned at that and glared at her, at which Felicity simply smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Honestly, he kept being undermined in his own home. The brooding, dark and handsome one stepped up between Thea and Roy, clearing his throat. He was wearing an azure-blue shirt under a black suit, dark hair falling into his face as he glared up at Oliver wearily.

"Dick", stated the young man and thrust his hand out before being elbowed by Thea.

"Manners, you forget them in your _cave_ ", grunted Thea and rolled her eyes. "Ollie, this is Dick. Dick, Ollie and Felicity. He is a... friend and... team-mate."

"Boyfriend", corrected Roy awkwardly, cheeks red as he clipped one hand into Dick's free hand.

"Oh. Oh!", yelped Felicity before eagerly shaking Dick's hand. "How did you meet?"

"When I was in Bludhaven. And we kinda... started going out... and stuff", shrugged Roy.

Dick rolled his eyes though his cheeks matched Roy's. Felicity's smile brightened. So that was where the broodiness came from. Oliver and Thea were the closest to family that Roy had, so this was essentially a bit of a 'meet the family' situation for Dick, which seemingly made the boy more than uncomfortable. He very subtly leaned into into Roy and stood a little behind Thea, but in a way that tilted his body so he could easily defend Thea from attacks from behind too.

"Pleasure to meet you", nodded Oliver and shook Dick's hand.

He squeezed more than necessary and even Felicity could see that this was like a dick-measuring contest. She smiled amused. No, no, Oliver had given more than enough shovel-talks for one holly celebration. Hooking her arm with his, she pulled her husband closer and off of Dick, who immediately stepped back to taking Roy's hand, his eyes wandering the bunker. Mapping it, counting the exits. Felicity had spent enough time with guys like that to notice.

"Hold on. You said _team-mate_ ", pointed Oliver out with a frown. "What team?"

"Our team. We formed a team. That... That's why we left", admitted Thea and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Ollie. But... Team Arrow was nearly an all-archer team. There's little point to that and... it was time I find my own path. So when Roy came back to Star City and told me about the team he founded with his boyfriend and Wally-"

"Wally?", echoed Felicity surprised, raising her eyebrows. "Barry and Iris' brother Wally?"

"That's the one. That's me!", declared Wally as he suddenly zapped up right behind the other three.

Oliver startled a little and frowned. Speedsters. Moments later, Wally was followed by his family. Joe and Cecille, Iris, Barry and his two boyfriends, Mick and Leonard flanking him from either side. Joe looked about as doubtful as Oliver felt – overprotective, at all times.

"A team?", asked Iris this time. "So that's where you went?"

"That's where I went", declared Wally, wrapping one arm around Thea and one around Roy (after Dick dodged him expertly). "I spent some time at a temple to meditate, then kind of... roamed the world because I grew restless. Ran into Roy and Dick in Bludhaven and, I don't know, we kind of... formed our own band. Calling ourselves the Titans."

"So you left one superhero team to... join another...?", asked Diggle with a frown.

The others had also gathered around them. The new arrivals were the most interesting thing to happen right now and considering Diggle and Lyla had been in a conversation with Joe and Cecille when Wally had barged in, it figured their interest would be piqued too.

"In a way. I mean, look, at Team Flash I was just one of two speedsters. I was _Kid_ Flash to the actual Flash. I was a _sidekick_ ", pointed Wally out with a shrug. "And I mean, that's alright. Barry was there first, he was _the_ OG Flash. It's his team. I just... never really found my place there. And that's nobody's fault. But with the Titans? I am _the_ speedster."

"Same here", agreed Thea with a smile. "I mean, it's also a new leaf. A new start. A city that needs protectors of its own. Where we do not stand in the shadows of the heroes of our home cities."

"Whose shadow were you standing in?", asked Lyla as she looked at Dick.

"Let's not talk about the old men", suggested Roy, wrapping one arm around Dick's waist and pulling him close. "We had a long drive, so... food would be great."

"Food actually is great, kid", grunted Quentin, motioning at the buffet.

Oliver narrowed his eyes though. That had not been an elegant evasion of the topic. Though he did understand that the kid didn't immediately want to reveal his superhero identity to a bunch of strangers and potentially expose whoever was his mentor to them either.

"Dad, can we get to the presents already?", asked William hopefully. "Now that aunt Thea's here?"

"Presents sound like a good idea", smiled Oliver, resting a hand on William's head to annoy him.

Oliver's smile brightened some more as he looked at the crammed bunker. All the happy faces. Cisco and Lisa were sitting on an arm-chair together, whispering and giggling with Ray and Caitlin, who were... dancing... next to them, twirling around and laughing. Wally, Thea, Roy and Dick were busy getting food, chatting with Sara, Nate and Zari over there. Amaya was sitting down with Iris, in the middle of a conversation too. Oliver found Barry's eyes before the speedster tugged his two boyfriends along toward the couch to sit and eat some more. Heightened metabolism and all.

"It's... nice", noted Diggle as he stood next to Oliver and observed what Oliver was looking at.

"It's more than I ever imagined having, John", agreed Oliver, voice low, squeezing Felicity's hand.

/break\

"My back is killing me", sighed Oliver as he stretched some.

"No one said that getting into a competition with an actual _rubber man_ was a good idea", pointed Felicity out as she turned off the hot water. "Come on. A bath will do you some good."

Grumbling softly, Oliver got into the water. "This bath is too damn hot."

"This is why we can't do cute things. You complain too much", huffed his wife as she got in too.

"No, we can't do cute things because we have too many intense friends", countered Oliver.

"You'd just have to be a little less... competitive", smiled Felicity sweetly and turned enough to kiss Oliver's cheek. "Limbo with Ralph, that... dart-competition with Thea, Roy and Leonard..."

Oliver grumbled and sank deeper into the water, closing his eyes and sighing contently. It had taken until far past three AM to get the last ones out of the bunker. The Diggles had been the first to go, to bring baby John to bed. Ray and Caitlin had been drunkenly passed out on the couch for two hours at that point, so their teams simply had to gather them up. Only that for that, they'd have to animate the Legends into leaving. And free booze and Mick Rory were not the best combination. Not that Sara was that far behind, really. They had a drinking competition that the speedsters had won, in the end. Somehow, Oliver doubted that the Legends would be taking off into saving any kind of history any time soon. The way he had understood it, they'd be crashing in Central City for the night, while Sara had decided to stay behind in Star City to spend some extra time with Quentin.

"It was exhausting, but... worth it, wasn't it?", asked Felicity softly, turning a little in the bathtub to look at Oliver from beneath her lashes. "I know you were against the party at first but-"

"You were right. As you always are", interrupted Oliver with a smile, leaning in to kiss his wife. "It was a truly good idea. It was... It was nice to actually get together without the world ending."

"It's what our wedding was supposed to be, only this time without getting crashed. Even supervillains take the holidays off, or so it seems. How nice", grinned Felicity.

"It seems even we get lucky every now and again", chuckled Oliver.

He started running his fingers gently through Felicity's hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So, how did that shovel-talk go that you gave to Mick and Leonard?"

"Better than expected", mused Oliver. "Snart's a big brother himself. He apparently gave the shovel-talk to Cisco just before they got to us. But apparently, I'd have to fight Kara and Iris for the honor of beating them up if they ever break Barry's heart."

"Sounds like a _Last Man Standing_ fight I'd watch", nodded Felicity amused.

Oliver grunted in agreement, a small amused smile on his lips. "What do we think about Thea and Roy's new... team? And did you _know_ about this?"

Felicity only feigned innocence for a moment. "Okay, fine, yes I did. I installed their security system to have their hideout be up to date. Though now they have a tech-guy of their own on the team, apparently. A guy called Victor. Stop looking judge-y. Roy and Thea are well-trained and I get why they would want to step out of your shadow. You can start tracking the news about the Titans, if you want and if it'll help you stop worrying so much."

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He loved how much Felicity understood just what Oliver needed and how he was. But yes, he would be tracking that.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the final part of the special little Christmas-y treat. I hope you enjoyed it. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of my Advent Calendar Project this year holds the first part of a three-shot. I figured turning it into a "crossover event", with an "episode" taking place in Legends, Flash and Arrow respectively would be fun. ;)


End file.
